1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf bags, and more particularly to support stands for golf bags wherein a pair of legs are movable between their extended position and their retracted position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed various golf bags which have legs movable between their extended and retracted positions. An example of such golf bags is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,854. The golf bag disclosed in the patent includes a pair of legs attached to a golf bag-supporting frame, and an actuator member having an upper end hingably connected to the legs and a lower end movable along a guide such that when the stand is set on the ground, the weight of the bag causes the actuator member to slide upwardly within the guide and thereby the legs to extend. There is a convenient in use, in that legs are automatically extended when the golf bag is set on the ground. However, this construction of golf bag has a problem that the golf bag can not stand on stably, since legs are extended even when the golf bag is set on the ground for carrying or storage thereof. During the user carries the golf bag by gripping a handle of bag with his hand, legs is hung downwardly. As he walks, the legs swing upwardly and downwardly, thereby causing carrying of golf bag to be troublesome.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,464 and 4,921,192, there have been disclosed other examples of golf bags with support stands.
The construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,464 comprises a pair of legs pivotally mounted at the upper ends thereof on the upper portion of golf bag, a pair of shoulder pads connected at the upper end thereof to the uppermost ends of said legs, respectively, and a pair of clamps fixedly mounted to the lower ends of said shoulder pads and adapted to fit around and slide along the legs, respectively. As the shoulder pads are lifted for carrying the golf bag, the clamps slide upwardly along the legs, thereby causing the legs to be retracted. On the other hand, shoulder pads are free, the lower ends of the shoulder pads made of an elastic material such as a nylon codes are extended by virtue of their elasticity, so that the clamps slide and push the legs, thereby causing the legs to extend and function as a stand. As compared with the prior arts, this construction has improved convenience in use, because the legs are automatically retracted in carrying the golf bag and automatically extended in using or storage thereof.
However, this construction has inconvenience in storage, since even in storage, the legs are automatically extended. Moreover, to carry or store a golf bag under the condition of extending the legs causes the necessity of a large space, thereby resulting in a decrease in transportation efficiency. In order to avoid such problems, a support member of a special shape is required. However, such a requirement makes it impossible to apply the above-mentioned construction to general types of golf bags.
In the golf bag disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,192, a front half portion of the base of the bag is formed inclinedly so that as the inclined base portion is brought into contact with the ground, a vertically extending actuating rod, which is disposed at the side of bag adjacent to the inclined base portion and is movable upwardly and downwardly, is lifted to extend legs. This construction also have the disadvantage that it can not be used in general types of golf bags, because of requiring the inclined base. Furthermore, this inclined base causes a disadvantage that the golf bag falls down easily, in that the ground contact area thereof is only a part of the bottom surface of the base. In the case that golf clubs are contained in the golf bag, it is difficult to maintain the golf bag at its upright position, because the heavy weights of golf clubs should be supported only by the horizontal surface of the base. As a result, the golf bag is naturally maintained at its inclined position where the inclined surface of the base is in contact with the ground and legs are maintained at their extended position. Consequently, a large storage space is needed, in that the legs are naturally maintained at their extended position, in storage under the condition that golf clubs are contained in the bag.
Another golf bag has been disclosed in the Korean Utility Model Application No. 90-2102 filed on Feb. 26, 1990 by the applicant. The golf bag comprises a L-shaped actuating member provided at the lower end of a vertical movable member operatively connected to support legs. As the L-shaped actuating member is lifted up and lowered down, the legs are extended and retracted. However, this construction has a disadvantage that a space between extended legs may be insufficient or excessive, depending on the ground condition. Furthermore, the L-shaped actuating member may be easily damaged or transformed. The damaged or transformed actuating member makes the overall support stand useless. There is also disadvantages of complicated construction and expensive manufacture cost.